


It's Festival Time!

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: It's new year's eve in Galar, Hop and Victor decide to spend time together
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 46





	It's Festival Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year guys! I decided to write this for a fun little mini fic for Victor and Hop! Enjoy! Warning this has post game spoilers!!!

New Year's Eve was upon the people of Galar; the town streets busy with people leaving from work, or out partying with friends or family. As for me; The current Champion of Galar; I had finished defeating the last bit of challengers trying to take my title. I sighed and headed out to the lockerroom to change back into my normal clothes, I then got a video message, it was from Hop, “Hey Vic!” Hop was back in Sonia’s lab he looked cute in his lab coat and reading glasses, “Hey there Hop! You all set for tonight?” I smiled, “Yep, Sonia let me have tonight off so I could spend time with you!” Hop moved to clean his desk, “Well, even if she didn’t, you could just tell her that the Champion request to see his boyfriend.” Hop blushed at the sound me saying the words “boyfriend” , “Well I mean she is training the next Professor! Anyways Vic, I’ll be done in a bit I’ll meet you in Wyndon for the festival!” The call ended and headed out back home to change into my yukata. I requested it to be specially made with Hop in mind. It had a blue base to match Hop’s jacket with purple lining to match his hair. I smiled as I wore it, “I’m sure Hop will love this!” I said to myself and headed outside, and called a taxi.

I flew above Wyndon seeing all the pretty lights; as I landed I got a bit of a crowd waiting around for me, “Oh my god it’s the Champion!” “He looks so cute in that yukata!” “Do you think he’s with someone?” A few kids came up to me and asked me for pictures and my autographs. I was getting a bit overwhelmed until I spotted Leon, the previous champion, pull me aside and spoke, “I’m sorry everyone but please clear out and give our amazing Champion the time to enjoy himself!” The crowd quickly dispersed but some stayed to chat with Leon, who looked at me and smiled. I ran off towards the fountain were I was supposed to meet Hop. I saw him in his signature jacket all zipped up with a red scarf I gave him a while back. I waved at him and he looked over and got all shocked and blushed heavily and waved back. 

“V-v-Vic? Y-y-you look cute tonight.” Hop couldn’t look me in the face without blushing, I laughed and did a little spin, “You like it? I had it made specifically with you in mind!” I could see Hop internally screaming for help. Even though he was a few inches taller than me I can tell he tried too hard to not look at me. I grabbed his hand and we headed off into the stalls! Hop held my hand carefully as I walked him around, His hand felt soft and nervous so I gave it a little squeeze to comfort him. “Don’t be so nervous Hop!” I smiled at him, “I’m sorry Vic, it’s just you look so cute tonight, and I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.” Hop was smooth as ever and I blushed, “Hop?” “Y-yeah-Vic?” I stopped him mid sentence and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for taking the time to see me!” He touched his cheek and smiled, “There’s my Hop!” I laughed and we explored a bit more in the shops.

The streets were filled with colorful lights and banners, with families running around and enjoying the festivities. There were even some Gyarados dancers as well! Hop and I stopped by a little mask shop and tried on a few masks. I tried on a duskull one which earned a laugh from Hop, and he tried a yanmask one, I giggled and pulled Hop towards one of the gaming stalls.

The stall had a little water gun game for the kids or couples to enjoy, I spotted a stuffed Wooloo, “Oh that looks cute Hop I kind of want it!” We walked up and asked for a turn, “Oh the Champion has graced us with his presence! And the future Pokemon Professor! Tell you what the first game will be on the house!” “Are you sure Mr.? We can pay!” The clerk shook his head, “Don’t worry about it you two saved all of us from that fiasco with that Legendary Pokemon it’s the least I can do!” Hop and I readied our water guns and the game activated. The targets moved around and Hop and I did our best to shoot the targets. In the end I won! “Yay!” I cheered as the clerk gave me the stuffed Wooloo. “Good job Vic!” Hop smiled. I turned to Hop and gave him the toy. Hop looked confused. “It’s your partner Pokemon after all, you can have it!” “But didn’t you want it Vic?” I shook my head, “I wanted it so I could give it to you!” Hop blushed and hugged me, “Aww you’re the best boyfriend ever Vic!” The moment was ruined to the sound of Hop’s stomach growling…”Let’s go eat Hop!”

Hop and I shared a little curry plate while we waited for the fireworks to start, we found a little spot to sit without any disturbance in it. “It’s so nice to finally relax and enjoy time with you Vic!” Hop stretched and put his arm around my shoulder, “Yeah we’re both so busy so it’s nice to have some time together!” I eat a spoonful of curry, “Hey Hop open wide,” I turned to him and fed him some curry,``''Vic, you got a little curry on you!” Hop got out a napkin and cleaned my face, earning a blush from me. “Hop...I can do it myself.” “Well i can feed myself Vic!” We both laughed and snuggled a bit, enjoying each other’s warmth and comfort. Suddenly the countdown began, I looked up at Hop and cupped his face and inched closer; 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… Hop and I kissed in a passionate embrace. It was a short while but it felt like an eternity, “Happy New Year Victor!” Hop brushed my hair back a bit, “Happy New Year Hop!” and we cuddled for the rest of the festival, not noticing Raihan and Leon in the bushes, “Pay up Lee!” Raihan sneered as Leon gave him 200 pokedolls, “Told you they would kiss right after New years!” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
